O Aniversário de Kiki
by Herzkristall
Summary: Shortfic feita em homenagem à Luiza da SS4G. Hoje é o aniversário de Kiki, vamos ver quais as confusões em que ele vai se meter P


Esta fic foi feita especialmente para a Luiza, que eu tirei no A.S. da SS4G. Espero que goste desta fic feita com todo o meu carinho

O Aniversário de Kiki

- Uaaahhh, mal consegui dormir direito ontem de noite, pois hoje é o dia do meu aniversário!!! - salta Kiki saltitante da cama - O que será que o mestre Mu preparou para mim desta vez? - Kiki percorria seu quarto procurando por algum presente, mas nada encontrou. Teletransportou-se para o andar de baixo.

- Mestre!!!!! Ué ele não está aqui? O que será que aconteceu? Ele sempre está preparando uma torta deliciosa para mim no meu dia!!! Não estou gostando nada disso...

Teletransportou-se para fora de seu palácio, passou ao longo do rio e nenhum rastro de Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mas que brincadeira mais sem graça! Apareça, eu sei que você esta aí, Mu!

[... Ouvia-se apenas o balouçar das folhas tomando uma carona a qual o vento, generosamente, lhes concedia.

Kiki já estava cansado de tanto procurar e não achar. Sentou-se numa pedrinha na margem esquerda do riacho não muito afastado de seu lar. De súbito, um sorriso clareou a fisionomia taciturna do garoto, quase um adolescente, às portas da puberdade, evidenciada pela penugem do que no futuro poderia ser uma espessa barba.

- Já sei! Isso tudo é um teste! Será que o mestre Mu está testando minhas habilidades de cavaleiro? Espere um pouco, eu não deveria travar uma luta de vida ou morte contra outro aspirante à armadura de Áries? Aliás, nem sei se outro candidato à armadura existe, salvo eu. Sim, é isso sim, estou seguro disso, devo com minha telecinese procurar minha armadura, ela é o meu presente de aniversário, ou seja, a minha consagração como cavaleiro será o meu maior presente! Ah, muito obrigado mestre Mu! O senhor é melhor, eu sou muito sortudo, pelos Deuses, em ter tão grandioso e generoso mestre como eu! Uma prova inteligente, a qual não exija apenas o físico de seu pupilo, mas também, e principalmente o cosmo! Mas que brilhante idéia! Hmmm, pensando bem, tal desafio parece-me fácil demais, seria bem mais divertido fazer picadinho de meu oponente, porém, já que meu treinador assim o quer... - terminando por enquanto sua tagarelice, Kiki concentrou-se por uns segundos, procurando a armadura de Áries com sua mente, mas não achou nada. Por certo Mu não iria deixar a sagrada armadura tão evidente diante de seu nariz. Era preciso mais cosmo em seu intento - Ugh, mais um pouco... - Em vão.

Kiki tombou exausto. Como cansado que estava, sentia o sol, o qual resplandecia no céu, mais impiedoso que nunca. Os passarinhos, que gorjeavam alegremente, agora, pareciam zombar de seu fracasso em seu gorjeio. A terra, naquele pedacinho à margem do riacho, tão pródiga em fecundidade, mostrou sua face dura e cruel, estéril e fria.

Contudo, mesmo naquele cenário sombrio, uma alma doce salvou Kiki, deixando gotículas do líquido transparente da vida roçarem-lhe os lábios febris. Tratava-se de um animal, cujo bico curvado transbordava água, indo matar a sede dos filhotes.

- Ahn? O que aconteceu comigo? Minha cabeça dói sem parar. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tô de saco cheio!!! Vou pra casa.

Rumou ao seu lar trotando o trote raivoso.

- Por Athena, traga meu mestre Mu pra mim! Estou com medo de ficar tanto tempo sozinho! Mas que besteira estou dizendo? Eu, com medo, desculpe, mas eu não disse tamanha sandice! Não tem comemoração nem presentes hoje? Tudo bem, eu vou ficar legal. Não morrerei por causa de presentinhos e não sei mais o quê.

Fingindo-se desinteressado, pegou umas revistas na escrivaninha e pulou na cama. No entanto, apenas fingia que lia, mal via as figuras. Na verdade, importava-se sim, e muito, com o descaso de seu mestre. Mu nunca foi relaxado, sempre tratou de festejar o dia de seu pupilo, fazendo este bem feliz.

No Santuário...

- Shaka, você já fez o bolo? Não vá deixar queimar, olha lá, é o aniversário do meu pupilo predileto.

- Mas você só tem um e o nome dele é Kiki, Mu - Shaka enfadava-se com o excesso de recomendações do ariano, como se ele fosse um bobo qualquer - Veja bem, Mu, eu nunca deixei um bolo meu queimar em datas importantes, por que estragaria eu o dia do teu pimpolho?

- Hehehe (risada amarela), tem razão Shaka, vou ver como os outros estão. Debinha, cadê as bebidas? Não vai trazer caipirinha, porque vai estar cheio de pivete aqui! Milo, colabora, desse jeito não vai sobrar um balão pra festa, você papoca todos com seu unhão (ai, dai-me paciência, Athena!)

Mu costumava ser um sujeito calmo e paciente. No entanto, na preparação da grandiosa festa de seu educando, exigia a perfeição, convertendo-se em um maçante, testando os nervos (e a boa vontade também) de seus ajudantes.

- O Mu tá mais chato que você, Shaka, impressionante! - galhofava Aiolia.

- Não enche! Você deveria ajudar na festa do garoto, no lugar de atrapalhar.

- Tá bom, ai que nervosinha, e em que posso ajudar? Isto é, dentro de minhas possibilidades.

- E quais são as suas limitações, quero dizer, possibilidades?

- Eu poderia...poderia...

- Aha, já se vê de pronto que você é um traste inútil! Então suma daqui!

- Eu já vou indo mesmo, porque eu não estou a fim de ver piti de barbie. Até mais tarde - saiu dando beijinhos.

- Tchau - respondeu Shaka aborrecido.

A suposta "paz" de Shaka não duraria muito, visto que Aiolia voltava correndo e gritando:

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Vocês todos parem um pouco e me escutem!

- O que foi dessa vez, Aiolia? Depois sou eu que dou piti de barbie, não é? Hehe.

- Vocês não se esqueceram de um pequeno importante detalhe?

- Que detalhe? - indagou Mu desesperado

Aiolia deu um sorriso vitorioso, encheu o peito e berrou:

- Depois o burro sou eu nessa droga! Vocês se esqueceram de avisar ao aniversariante que a festa dele é aqui!

- Ah, isso ele sabe! - Shaka argüiu

- É mesmo, quem me garante? Ele deve estar em casa danado da vida, pensando que a gente se esqueceu da data dele!

- Contudo, senhor Aiolia, ninguém aqui a olvidou - sorria Shaka - Além disso, é uma festa surpresa. Não vamos ir ao menino dizer que tem uma festa pra ele, estragando a surpresa.

- Shaka ele completa hoje 10 aninhos, já não mais nenhuma criança - argumentou Milo

- Que nada. Pra mim, meu afilhado vai ser sempre um garoto.

- Porém, senhor Shaka - retomava Aiolia as rédeas da discussão - o Kiki não virá pra cá por osmose, sendo assim, alguém terá que trazê-lo pra cá, sem precisar dizer que se trata de uma festa - Aiolia exibia um sorriso diabólico triunfante.

- Está bem, então você já arranjou o que fazer. Que tal conduzir o menino pro Santuário?

- Beleza. Mas o moleque não vai achar estranho eu aparecer por lá?

- Para que você tem massa encefálica, Aiolia? Então, pensa numa boa desculpa e traz o Kiki pra cá!

- Só não te quebro a cara agora, Shaka, porque não quero estragar o niver do pivete.

Encolerizado, partiu para Jamiel.

(Então este é o famoso palácio sem portas de Jamiel? Hhmmm, não tem portas aqui) N/A dãã Aiolia

- Alô!!!!! Alguém em casa!!!!! Kiki sai da masmorra, sou eu, Aiolia de Leão!!!!!

Ao ouvir os gritos lá fora do cavaleiro de Athena, Kiki saltou da cama de olhos esbugalhados, pensando que a vinda do santo de Leão não trazia boas notícias de Mu, pois ele nunca demorara tanto sem avisar.

- Já estou descendo! Me diz Aiolia, o que aconteceu com meu mestre??? Não me poupe da pior notícia... - Os olhos de Kiki marejavam lágrimas que insistiam em não cair.

- Kiki, Mu está gravemente doente.

- Mu!!!!!!!!

- Sim, está chamando por você no Santuário e...

- Leve-me até meu mestre! O que está esperando???

(Caramba, esse moleque adora, ama o mestre!) - impressionou-se o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Então pegue na minha mão e...

- Ah, como eu sou burro! - Kiki estapeava a testa repetidas vezes

- Que é isso, Kiki?

- Eu poderia ter procurado meu Mestre no Santuário, mas não fui. Também não queria que ele chegasse e eu não estivesse em casa.

- Entendo. Mas chega de conversa, vamos ou não?

- Claro! - Kiki teletransportou os dois facilmente até o Santuário.

- Ah, esta é a casa de Áries! Mu está aqui, não está?

- Está sim, Kiki, mas pise no chão com cuidado, pois Mu está muito doente, qualquer movimento brusco pode ser fatal - amedrontava Aiolia a criança, acentuando bem a palavra fatal.

- Terei cuidado. Quero ver meu mestre melhorar né?

Kiki entrava na casa de Áries mal respirando direito.

- Nossa, como está escuro aqui dentro e...

- SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

De súbito, luzes se acenderam

- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!!!!!!!

- Ah, seus trapaceiros! Conseguiram me enganar direitinho! Aiolia, seu safado, como eu não desconfiei? - Kiki chorava emocionado

- Muuuu!!!! - assim que viu seu querido mestre, correu, abraçando-o bem forte

- Kiki!!!! - retribuindo o caloroso abraço - Ai, desse jeito, vou morrer asfixiado, hehe.

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Mu, credo, xô daqui morte feia e chata - Kiki enxotava-a fazendo caretas.

- Kiki, eu... - nem terminou a frase, Shaka já foi nocauteado pelo abraço efusivo de Kiki

- Shaka!!!! Eu adoro vocês dois, Shaka e Mu!!!! Ai, eu amo vocês todos!!!!

Shaka enrubesceu-se, sem palavras, logo ele, tão rico em vocábulos para argüir uma discussão, rendia-se à alegria de Kiki.

- Saco vazio não se põe de pé, e o primeiro pedaço, é claro, vai para o nosso aniversariante - Aldebaran partia o bolo e oferecia o pedaço para Kiki, repartindo vários outros pedaços após.

- Cadê a bebida? Vamos ficar todos de goela seca? - reclamava Milo

- Não, aqui está seu refrigerante que eu gelei - entregou-lhe Kamus o copo

- Refrigerante? Que piada é essa?

- Piada é você, pensando que aqui é um inferninho para o qual você costuma ir. Isso é uma festa infanto-juvenil, seu tolo!

- Magoei - Milo fez um muxoxo e saiu em disparada.

- Ei, Milo, volta, eu não fiz por mal e...-correndo para alcançar Milo.

- Hahahaha, esses dois são tão engraçados! - divertia-se Kiki

- Está gostando da festa? - indagou Mu

- Odiando... - ante os olhos arregalados de Mu: - Te peguei! Estou adorando, é claro! E sabia que o mais importante em uma festa não são os comes e bebes ou a decoração, mas sim o carinho das pessoas queridas.

Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos do Mestre lemuriano, as quais foram aparadas pelo pequeno aprendiz.

- Ei, nada de tristeza aqui! Vamos dançar um pouco, vocês dois também! - Shaka, todo alegre, rejuvenescido pela alegria do jovem Kiki.

Kiki dançou, comeu, entornou litros de refrigerante, conversou bastante com os amigos. Resultado: adormeceu.

- Ih, o Kiki dormiu, vou levá-lo pra minha casa - Shaka avisou a Mu, que concordou.

Assim terminou a festa para Kiki.

FIM


End file.
